dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Solo Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * King Minos * Queen Pasiphae * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Are You Ready for the World That's Coming? | Synopsis2 = Members of the Global Peace Agency select an employee of Pseudo-People, Inc. named Buddy Blank to serve as a candidate for Project OMAC. Scientist Doctor Myron Forest develops a process that interfaces Buddy Blank with the orbiting satellite network known as Brother Eye. Brother Eye has the ability to remotely transmit energy and raw data into Buddy Blank's body, transforming him into the One-Man-Army-Corps known as OMAC. At Pseudo-People, Inc., Buddy Blank continues with his day to day labors, unaware of the part he now plays as an instrument of the Global Peace Agency. After suffering abuse from his coworkers due to his clumsiness, Buddy is sent to the Psychology Section to get over his frustrations. There he meets Lila, whom he believes is a fellow employee. Buddy becomes enamored with Lila and is grateful to call her his friend. Buddy and Lila part company and two uniformed men intercept Lila and bring her down to Section D. Buddy arrives moments later looking for her, but doesn't yet realize what he has stumbled into. The men of Section D are creating artificial women and using them to lure citizens into traps. Once a selected individual gets too close to one of their Pseudo-People, the automaton explodes, killing the intended target. Buddy is horrified when he discovers that the company he works for, is actually trying to start an Atomic War. He is even more stricken when he discovers that his new friend Lila is actually one of Pseudo-People, Inc.'s weapons. He tries to get away, but the men running the operation feel that he's seen too much and push him down into a chair. Buddy suddenly feels himself overcharged with power as Brother Eye transforms him into OMAC for the very first time. The men open fire on OMAC, but this proves to be a fruitless endeavor. They try to flee, but OMAC comes after them. With lightning reflexes, he barrels through them until he gets to the assembly line. He sees a packaging cube containing the factory parts of his artificial friend Lila. Though not entirely sentient, Lila still wants to be OMAC's friend. Viewing these Pseudo-People as a mockery of life, OMAC emits a burst of explosive energy that starts a chain reaction destroying all of Section D. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Lila (Earth-AD) Antagonists: * Pseudo-People, Inc. Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Pseudo-People, Inc. *** Section D Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Life-Sized Monster Ghost | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Boy Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Novelties & Co. Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Polyethylene Ghost * X-ray Specs Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = En Esta Esquina (On This Corner) | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Double-L Supporting Characters: * Novia * Joao Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** El Cid Comida Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Teenage Sidekick | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Two Henchmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The OMAC story is "A loving tribute to the master, Jack 'King' Kirby!" It is adapted (rewritten and redrawn, but with many of the scenes and dialog) from OMAC #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}